Talk:Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am
Chevensky whats the past connection between chevensky & palmer that's so important that it gets to the chap.1 of his memoir? it is too coincidental. Chaerani 14:16, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :What? -Kapoli 14:22, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::Why palmer wrote about "chevensky" in his memoir? this clue led bauer to go to the airport right before the attack.Chaerani 08:18, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :::There is no connection. Palmer discovered a lead about Chevensky and the nerve gas plot and hid the name and address in the first chapter of his memoir, which he then encrypted. But they don't know each other or anything like that. -Kapoli 08:33, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks Kapoli. Where do you think Palmer got that lead from? Evelyn Martin? just trying to make sense of that particular subplot. Chaerani 03:40, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Oh Marcy During the first minute of this episode, when Audrey is in Buchanan's office coordinating security at Logan's retreat, she takes the phone and says "Marcy? give me the figures?". Should this be enough to warrant yet another entry in the enigmatic Marcy/Jackie/Marci circle? Thief12 02:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yep; make a note for it on Marcy's page! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: That information seems to be about Marcy (DoD), a DoD staffer. 11:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Corpse? An anon user labeled Palmer's appearance adding "corpse" at the end. I seem to recall something about this not being the norm in the wiki, am I right? I really don't remember. Thief12 15:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm I dunno. We makes notes for audio only, and photo only, but I guess not for corpse only? I can't find any other examples of it done like this--Acer4666 16:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::But are those notes made on the Appearances section of each character, or in the episode article in the credits? It's just that I seem to remember a couple of years ago, either Blue Rook or someone else, telling me it wasn't the norm to put it on the credits for the episode. Or maybe I'm crazy :-) Thief12 16:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Some examples of this situation, other than Palmer: Brian Gedge on Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm, Blaine Mayer on Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm, Claudia Hernandez on Day 3: 11:00pm-12:00am, Pavel Tokarev on Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm, Dana Walsh on Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm, and Ryan Chappelle on Day 3: 7:00am-8:00am. All of them have the "corpse" tag on the Appearances section, but only some of them have it on the credits of the respective episode. Another character, Debbie Pendleton, has the "corpse" tag on the Appearances section, but isn't even in the credits of the respective episode. Just wondering what is supposed to be the norm. Thief12 16:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: The reason Debbie Pendleton, Nina Myers and Polakov aren't on the credits is because it's unlikely they were played by the same actor, and we can't confirm the actor in the episode (which is the difference between the appearances template and dramatis personae - one is for character, the other for actor). Another thing is someone like Ralph Rosen, who does not get an appearances template but is listed in Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm (should he be? For consistency, we should probably list all of Teri Bauer's photo appearances). I guess the credits list doesn't follow the same rules as the appearances template - we credit someone like Michael Karawia, despite the fact their character didn't "appear" as per our rules for the appearances template. And, we list "audio only" for people like Andre Drazen in Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm, as well as on the appearances template. I realise this doesn't exactly answer your original point haha!--Acer4666 18:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: There's no problem with putting (corpse) in the credits at the bottom of an ep guide. It's probably best to do it consistently since we've started, and it's useful information. :: The credits is not a list of appearances so we don't have to follow terribly strict rules about it. I think it's helpful to put Ralph Rosen in the credits in his episode, I would just want to expand the note to say "photo only, not in-person" or something else like that, brief and clear. It would apply to Teri and Palmer too, we just have to be careful people don't start misinterpreting it to mean it's a live appearance. 22:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I wouldn't have a problem with people adding Teri and Palmer photos to the DP, so long as we are clarifying that these aren't normal appearances. --proudhug 23:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Doctored photo of Jack As far as I can recall, it is never explained how the photo of Jack in the building opposite Palmer's assassination was doctored - is that right? And if so, worthy of adding to BGIN? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:48, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'm unsure what you mean - do you mean who did it? Or how they did it? They never go into the technical detail of how stuff is faked, like the cyprus recording or Palmer's last call to Martha Logan etc--Acer4666 (talk) 12:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Well I suppose with the Cyprus recording they show that a complex programme was created, whereas with this photo on several occasions they say that with certainty the photo was not forged, but it is never referred to again - maybe it isn't that much of an issue I just thought it may be worth mentioning on the page. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:55, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: With the Bluetooth cabal behind it, I'm sure the answer would be too technical and complex to bother explaining to the audience ;) 03:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::BTW, the main episode photo is already duplicated on the remainder of the page. Should we pick an alternate photo on the article body or pick an alternate episode photo?--Gunman6 (talk) 05:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Press coverage on Palmer The press mentioned during Season 5 that David Palmer won with 60% of the popular vote, was this confirmed ? User talk:49ersFootball 5:05 PM, CST February 17, 2017. :What more confirmation do you need? OneWeirdDude (talk) 00:11, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Dennis Haysbert How are we sure that Dennis Haysbert played the corpse of Palmer? If they had Haysbert for the scene, it seems a little odd that they would cover his face. I also don't think the hairlines match (Haysbert's is a lot squarer and less receding), but either way without confirmation I don't think we should be asserting it is him. Unless there's some evidence in a behind the scenes thing?--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:18, November 14, 2017 (UTC)